1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical module and an optical device having the optical module, and more particularly, to a wavelength conversion module and a projector having the wavelength conversion module.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, projection apparatuses which adopted solid state light sources such as light-emitting diode (LED) and laser diode have gradually became the mainstream in the market. Since a laser diode has a light emitting efficiency higher than about 20%, pure light sources of a projector which are generated by exciting phosphor powder with laser diodes are gradually being developed, in order to break through the limits of LED light sources. In addition, a laser projection apparatus can excite phosphor powder with laser, and it can also directly use the laser as a light source of the projector, and the laser projection apparatus has advantage of adjusting the number of light sources according to demand of brightness, in order to achieve the demand of the projector with different brightness. Therefore, using a laser as a light source of projector architecture has a tremendous potential to replace methods of using conventional ultra high pressure (UHP) lamps and become a new mainstream of light sources of projectors.
In existing laser projectors, a phosphor wheel is formed by filling phosphor powder on a metal substrate with high reflectance, and light with different colors (e.g. green light and yellow light) is generated by exciting the phosphor powder on the metal substrate with a laser emitted by a laser light source, and the laser (e.g. blue light) can directly go through the phosphor wheel by going through a slot on the metal substrate, in order to generate light with multiple colors. The radiation of the laser makes the temperature of the phosphor wheel rise, and over high temperature of the phosphor wheel may cause the glue using for coating the phosphor powder to be overheated and charred, which lead to decreasing optical efficiency of the projector and affecting the projection brightness and durable life thereof.
China patent number 102853377 discloses a wavelength conversion device, wherein the heat transfer rate between a driving device, a wavelength conversion layer, and a box is increased by an inner fan. U.S. patent number 20070273839 discloses a projector, wherein the heat of a color wheel is dissipated by a blowing fan. China patent number 102478750 discloses a color wheel module, the heat dissipation airflow generated by a blowing fan is guided along a wind channel to an outlet, and flows from the outlet to a light transmission zone of a light sensing device, so as to remove the dust above the light transmission zone.
The information disclosed in this BACKGROUND section is only for enhancement of understanding of the BACKGROUND section of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the infoimation disclosed in the BACKGROUND section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.